


The Hate Inside

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [8]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: Lord Wander and Dominique are being held captive by Lord Dominator.  The truth about Dominique's past comes to light, making Wander question who she really is.  Meanwhile Carl and Sylvia come up with a plan to save Wander and Domi while Hater schemes on his own.
Relationships: Lord Wander/Dominique
Series: The Alternate Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Kudos: 4





	The Hate Inside

# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

“Domi!” Her mother's voice was distant but still clearly audible. Dominique fought with herself over what she should do next. Upsetting her mother was something she didn't like to do even by accident but this was also the closest she ever got the the edge.

Both of her parents had warned her time and again about not getting too close to the edge. They had warned her about the people on the other side, the bad people. Folks who wanted her and her family dead. But Domi never saw anyone other than her parents and the servants who weren't robots.

They were probably just worried she would go to far and get lost. But Domi was a smart young girl and she knew how to find her way home. The invisible dome that they lived inside had a beam of light in the center, presumably the power source for the shield, that Domi could use to reorientate herself.

She made her decision. All she needed was a few seconds to see what lay beyond the edge and discover what's really hiding behind the dome.

The grass in the field she was hiding in was tall enough to cover her even standing up straight. Domi was tall for her age but she was thankful that the grass around her was taller.

“Domi!” She had to fight the urge to give up and go back, if only to avoid getting yelled at by her mom, or worse, her dad. He wouldn't yell at her but his flat emotionless voice always sent chills down her spine.

Domi wasn't so much afraid of her dad as she was concerned about him. He had never hurt her in any way but she couldn't help but sense a danger about him, like he was hiding behind a mask.

She shook these thoughts away. He was her dad, she was just being silly.

There was a rustle in the grass. Her mom was getting close. She had to be quick if she wanted to get past the edge.

Running through the tall grass was exhilarating if a bit scary. Sure the grass hid her but what else could be hiding there? What if there were others trying to get to the edge? Had the servants ever run before? She doubted it. They were happy working for her mom and dad. What reason did they have to run?

She pushed on through the grass until she saw it. A barely perceptible shimmer along the ground. You would only know it was there if you knew about it. And Domi was well aware. She crouched down next to the edge and passed her hand through the shield. There was no resistance. Soon she had her whole arm past the edge. She giggled. It felt warm on the other side.

“Domi!” Her mom was practically right next to her so without thinking she stepped past the dome.

The first thing she noticed was the unbearable heat. It was like stepping into a furnace. The second thing was the red sky above her. Inside the dome it looked like a clear blue sky, every day. What did this mean?

The intense heat was making her sweat and she was finding it hard to breathe. She put her hand on her chest and took deep breaths, trying to take in as much oxygen as she could. She had to get away from here. Breathing was starting to get difficult. It was possible that she might die here.

“Domi!” Her mom was on the other side of the dome.

Domi ran to her. And hit an invisible wall.

Her mother stood with her hands on her hips. “We told you not to go past the edge. Why didn't you listen?”

“I'm sorry.” She coughed. “I was just curious.” There were tears in her eyes, more from choking than being upset.

“I'm going to have to call your father. He's the only one who can open the dome.” She pulled out a small device and pressed a button on the side with her index finger.

Domi kicked a stone that she spotted next to her foot. It bounced off the dome.

“He's on his way.”

Domi sighed. She was in for a lecture tonight.

Behind her mom Domi could see a small ship hurtling towards them. For a second she was worried that it was going to pass through the dome and be stuck with her. But it stopped a few feet away and landed on the grass a few feet away from her mom. Her father stepped out of the vehicle. He stood next to his wife, a full two feet taller than her.

Domi coughed some more. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

“You've disobeyed me little one.” His voice was flat, emotionless. Somehow it seemed more threatening to her than if he just shouted at her. It almost felt like he didn't care.

She hung her head. “I'm sorry.”

“No. Your apology is not wanted. You failed to follow my orders and for that you deserve to be punished.”

Domi's eyes widened. He never used that word before. Punished. What did he intend to do? Then she saw him do something she had never seen before. His hands grew large and looked like they were dripping in lava, sparks of green lightning shot out of his fingertips. Then in one violent motion he wrapped both hands around Domi's mom, burning her alive with the heat from his hands and pulsing green electricity through her body.

Her screams rang in Domi's ears. She tried covering them but she could still hear the agonising sounds. The skin on her mother had turned black and charred, green sparks flew out of her mouth. Finally the screaming stopped followed by the sound of her body slumping to the ground.

Domi looked at her burnt corpse but could hardly see through the tears. “If you disobey me again that will be you.” He indicated the body of his wife by tapping it with his boot.

She was sobbing heavily now.

Lord Dominator pressed a sequence of buttons on his wrist. A small opening appeared in the dome. “Step through. Now.”

She did as he commanded.

“You are seven years old. In eleven years you will be eighteen.”

Domi wasn't really listening to him. She was too busy staring at the lifeless husk that was once her mother.

“At that time you will inherit everything I own. But I need you to be ready. Your training starts tomorrow.”

“I...”

“Clean yourself up, get some rest and be ready for six in the morning. It's time you followed your destiny.” He returned to his vehicle and flew back to their home.

Domi fell to her knees next to her mother. She could smell the cooked flesh. It made her sick. But she wasn't going to just leave her there.

For nearly an hour she tried dragging her mom back to their home but she had grown too weak. She dropped back down next to her. Eventually the servants will come looking for them and when they do she'll tell them what her father had done.

She didn't have to wait much longer.

Three people came running towards her, their faces displaying fear and terror.

“You need to come with us, Domi.” The middle one said.

“But what about mom?” Her voice was raspy. She needed water.

“She stays, as ordered by his Lordship.”

“No! She's coming home with me!”

“I'm afraid that isn't possible.”

“Then I'm staying.”

Each of the servants were taller and stronger than she was. They took her home, kicking and screaming until she couldn't move any more. She refused to eat the food they prepared for her and sleep was something she couldn't do even if she wanted.

Her mind repeated the death of her mother over and over. This was the woman he father had married, had a child with and killed without a second thought. Like she meant less than nothing to him. And what did he mean about inheriting everything he owns? Not that she wanted anything from him.

For now she will indulge him and be the daughter he wants her to be. And while he trains her she will be planning her escape. It'll only be a matter of time.

## THE HATE INSIDE

“Do you have any idea how difficult it was tracking you down?” Lord Dominator asked with some amusement.

Domi shrugged. “Why would I care about that?”

“Come now, little one. I haven't seen you for years and this is how you're going to act?”

“I'm not acting.” Her face was hard.

He narrowed his eyes on her. “No, I can see the rage behind your eyes. That same rage I tried for so many years to bring to the surface.” He pointed an accusatory finger at her. “But you always resisted me.”

Domi rolled her eyes. “Well, now you got what you wished for.”

Dominator laughed. “I don't think so.” His gaze then fell on to Wander. “And who is this young man standing next to you? Speak, boy.”

Wander was still dealing with the shock of who he was talking to as well as the fact that Domi had been lying to him this whole time.

“I will not ask you again.”

“Wander. Lord Wander.” He said in a voice higher than he intended.

Dominator came closer to them. “Lord? Of what? Where is your army? What planets have you conquered? What size is your fleet?”

Wander rubbed his arm. “None.”

“Then why call yourself Lord?” He sounded angry, like he had been offended.

Wander didn't answer.

“Pathetic creature.” He slapped Wander with the back of his hand. Blood trickled down his chin.

“As for you.” He looked at Domi. “We have much to discuss.”

She glanced over at Wander. “Anything you want to say you can say in front of him.”

Dominator raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. Very well, he can stay.” He walked back to his open sarcophagus and nestled inside of it.

Domi tried taking Wander's hand but he refused her touch. There were too many thoughts running through his mind and he needed time to think.

“Tell me, daughter. What are your thoughts on this Galaxy?”

She cleared her throat. “I've seen many places filled with all kinds of people. Darkness and evil exist here just like any other place.” Her eyes moved to Wander. “But there is good here too. So I made it my life's goal to help those in need and to help spread that good to others. And with any luck I won't be alone.”

“Foolish. As usual you are a disappointment.”

Domi grew irritated. “And what do you see?”

He clenched his fist. “Potential. Real potential. You're right, there is evil here that I have seen nowhere else. And I plan to make good use of it. Since you won't.”

Hater stepped in next to Dominator.

“Hey, Wander. Looks like you're on the wrong side.”

Wander scowled at him.

“Hater, whatever he's promised you it's a trick!” Domi warned.

“He hasn't promised me anything, not yet.”

“It's true. I've come to grant you my offer once again. If you refuse then I have no choice but to turn elsewhere. Is that what you want?”

Domi stared at Hater. She didn't know him like Wander did but from what she heard he was the last person in the Universe she would want to have the power her father wields. What terrible things would Hater do? The answer was obvious. He'd kill Wander. She couldn't let that happen. Wander shouldn't die because of her. She took a step forward.

A wave of ice blew by her, covering the black sarcophagus with her father trapped inside. Wander kept the ice going, piling on as much as he could. Screaming as he did.

The ice exploded.

Frozen shards shot out in all directions. Wander created a small shield for him and Domi to hide behind. When the ice stopped flying he lowered the shield and saw Lord Dominator standing less than two feet away.

“That was not a smart move.” He punched Wander in the gut then again in the face. He grabbed his arm and pulled him in to another fist. Dominator's assault was relentless.

“STOP IT!” Domi screamed.

Dominator held Wander up by the wrists with one hand. “Pathetic creature.” He tossed him towards Hater. Wander crumbled to the ground, barely able to move. “Do what you wish with him.”

Hater lifted Wander over his shoulder. “You're going to wish you never came here.” Hater said.

Dominator turned back to Domi. “Now, back to our discussion.”

Domi felt her anger rise.

* * *

Everything was dark. All he could feel was pain. Pain and fear. His legs were weak, dangling against a large back. Who was carrying him? Where was he? It was difficult to think. The pain was so intense he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

His arms fell forward, swaying from side to side. His head felt like it had been filled with concrete. Any move he tried to make was met with agonising stabs of pain. But he couldn't even cry out. It felt like he was awake but asleep at the same time.

Colour made a sudden appearance. Shapeless blobs moved around his vision making strange noises. Was that laughter? He blinked and things came into sharper focus. Metal birds walked about the place, their small bodies being supported by long legs. Maybe his vision wasn't getting better.

The voices around him were getting clearer and he could hear their conversation even if he couldn't understand it.

“Lord Dominator will call upon you when he is ready. Do not keep him waiting.”

“No, of course not.” Wander could hear the barely hidden sarcasm.

The metal birds stalked away.

The world turned upside down as Wander was thrown over the large man's shoulder and landed on to a hard chair. Restraints popped up around his wrists and ankles. Wander didn't react.

His vision was improving by the second but he wished it hadn't because he was able to see the thing standing before him. It was a talking skeleton. And he looked familiar.

The skeleton came close to him.“Wander, it has been a long time coming but now that I have you I'm going to make you suffer!”

Wander could barely keep his head up. “Huh, who... are you?”

The skeleton got visibly angry. “You know who I am! I'm the one who's going to end your useless life!”

That didn't make any sense to him. “Why? What did I do to you?”

“Your mere existence is enough to anger me.”

“But why?”

“Because you have real power and you do nothing with it. You could rule the Galaxy with no one standing in your way. But what do you do? You hunt. And you don't even kill them.”

“I'm sorry, I'm really confused.”

“Just, shut up! What's the matter with you any way?”

“Shucks, I don't know. But I could sure use a hug.”

Hater was stunned momentarily. “What?! Why would I hug you?”

“I dunno, because it might be nice?”

“I don't hug anyone!”

“Not even your own mother?”

“You're making this weird!”

“Aww c'mon, just a quick one. I promise I won't hug back.”

“I can't work with this. Take him to a cell. Hopefully he'll be more like himself after he gets some rest.”

Two metal birds undid his restraints and lifted him roughly up onto their arms. The sudden rush of pain pulsed all over his body. He writhed as they carried him away from the skeleton man and into a small room with no windows. The door that was there when the birds left quickly morphed away, sealing him inside what could only be described as a tomb.

He lay on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. His mind was slowly returning to him and the events of the last thirty or so minutes came back to him.

Dominique had lied to him. He father was alive and nothing like how she described him. And when presented with his offer for power he saw her take a step forward. Was she going to accept it? At that moment he had panicked.

The memory of the beating he received played over and over. Each punch recalled in perfect detail. He was sure that he was going to die at that moment.

Part of him wished he did.

* * *

“Uh, Carl. We have incoming!” Sylvia was standing at the top of the ramp, looking out at the approaching wave of metal birds.

The bot came to her side. “We must leave the ship if we are to be of any use to our friends.”

“That's all very well, but what exactly do you suggest we do? We're on a hostile planet surrounded by enemies and have no idea where Domi or Wander even are. Or if they're alive!”

“They're alive.”

“How do you know?”

“It stands to reason that if they wanted them dead they would have shot us down as soon as we came near the planet.”

“Yeah, that's a good point. But it still doesn't change the situation we're in.”

“No, but I have a suggestion.”

“Well, spit it out.”

“We get ourselves captured.”

“I think you have a few loose screws.”

“Very likely. I can hear something rattling whenever I walk.”

“And what makes you think they'll take us alive? They don't need us after all.”

“Then we give them one.”

“What do you have in mind?” Sylvia was worried.

“They don't know that First Carl was taken down. I can pose as First Carl and take you as my prisoner.”

“That sounds both totally crazy and genius.” The oncoming horde of metal birds were seconds away. “And we don't have much choice.” She held her wrists out. “I'm trusting you.”

Carl hesitated before putting cuffs on her. “I am sorry for injuring you before.”

“We're all going to be sorry if we can't pull this off. But I accept your apology.”

The Bot nodded then resumed placing the cuffs around her wrists.

The birds arrived. “Halt!”

“I am Carl, tasked by Hater and Peepers to help capture Lord Wander and Dominique. This is their ally Sylvia.” He pushed her forward down the ramp. “I request to take her to the holding cells.”

“Commander Peepers is not on Maelstrom at this moment so you may take her to the cells to Hater. I will accompany you.”

“After you.” Carl took up position behind Sylvia while an escort of four metal birds took up a diamond formation around them with the one he had spoken to in the front. They made their way to the keep.

* * *

“Again.” The monotone voice repeated. There was no anger or frustration.

“I'm trying!” Domi said through gritted teeth. She was on her back after her father struck her on the cheek. She still couldn't get the hang of the Art of Dodging. Nor did she know why he was teaching her this.

As if reading her mind he said. “If you want to defeat your enemy you must first be able to outmanoeuvre them. See where their attacks are coming from. Once you understand this you cannot be beaten.”

“Like you?” She said with disdain.

“Yes.” It wasn't a boast.

She got up from the floor and took up position in front of him again. Arms raised and eyes focused.

They both moved in a speed too fast for a normal eye to follow. Domi saw each attack come a split second before the actual movement. She twisted and twirled, almost like a dance. Tilting her head, moving her hips and shifting her spine. None of her father's attacks connected. Then she saw her opening. And took it.

She slammed a fist into the side of his head.

He rubbed his cheek.

“It's been a long time since anyone has struck me.”

“Doesn't feel good, does it?” She shook her hand. It was like punching a slab of iron.

“And now you are finally ready.”

“For what? More training?”

“No. For the first step in taking over my Empire.”

Domi didn't say anything. She never forgot to keep her wits about her and to always be on the look-out for anything that could help her escape. Maybe what he was going to show her might help in some way.

“Follow me.”

Her took her through his palace to areas she had never seen in all the time she had lived here. A lot of the halls and rooms were closed of to her but now she was starting to see what her father had been hiding from her. And it was a lot. A lot of of the rooms they passed by were filled with weapons of all kinds. Other rooms were filled with items that she had no way of identifying. But there was one that stood out amongst all the others. A simple bag with a star stitched onto it.

Dominator noticed her distraction. “That is the Satchel of Needs. I claimed it after killing it's previous owner. I've never found a use for it.”

They continued their walk until Dominator stopped in front of a large door. He opened it. Inside was a singular chair with a thick tube coming out of the back and up to the ceiling. It was filled with a red liquid that was so hot she could feel it even from outside the room.

Dominator took her by the hand and dragged her inside. Domi didn't know what he had planned to do with her but it obviously wasn't going to be good. She tried pulling away but his grip was like a vice around her wrist.

“What are you doing?” She tried hitting his arm.

“This is your first step. Embrace it.” He threw her on the chair and tied her down.

“I'm scared.”

“There is no need for fear.” He pushed a button on the side of the chair and stood back. The red hot liquid began to bubble. Domi felt needles enter her spine and inject the hot liquid. The heat was unbearable. Her skin felt like it was going to melt right off her back.

“Stop! It's too much!” She screamed.

Dominator ignored her.

Behind her the tube was almost clear of the red liquid. She could feel the last of the hot liquid pumping into her. Her spine lit up as the liquid dispersed inside, flowing down her arms to her hands. Then something truly terrifying happened.

Her hands dripped with lava and grew five times their size. The restraints snapped off. Domi screamed as her body felt like it was on fire. She recognised her hands as doing the same thing that her father could do. The thing he used to kill her mother. Now she was more like him. She reached out with her lava covered hands and tried hitting Dominator with them but he moved away effortlessly.

“Now you are worthy.”

Domi fell to her hands and knees, taking in deep breaths. “What... did you do... to me?”

“I have improved you. You are well on your way to becoming my true heir.”

Domi's hands returned to normal before she blacked out.

* * *

“Now that we are alone we can can discuss your future without distractions.” Lord Dominator stood in front of Domi, his imposing size didn't scare her any more.

“There's nothing to discuss. I'll never accept your offer.”

“You will.” When he turned to walk back to his sarcophagus Domi noticed the skin on his arms turning black and charred, the same way her mother looked when he murdered her.

“There's nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

“I'm dying.”

His response took her by surprise but she recovered quickly. “Good.”

“That's the heartlessness I'm looking for.”

“You've murdered countless lives all in service of power. You have no feelings and care for no one. You bring misery and death wherever you go. So no, I'm not sad that you're about to die. I'm relieved.”

“But you forget daughter. You are not my only option.”

“You can't seriously be considering Hater! He has an uncontrollable rage! You always taught me that emotions like that are for the weak.”

“And they are. But, like this Galaxy, he has potential. But only if you continue to refuse.”

Domi couldn't look at him. She knew what he was doing. He's trying to manipulate her into making a decision. Using Hater as his bargaining chip. If she took his power she could use it for good. She could put an end to all the evils in the Galaxy. But did she have the right do to that? Isn't it the right for all free-thinking creatures to make their own decisions be they bad or good?

“Let me think on it.”

“You've had years to ponder your answer. But I will allow some more time. When I call you back you will make your decision and that will be the end of it.”

He waved his hand and a group of four metal birds came in. They formed around Domi and escorted her to the holding cells.

What looked like a smooth wall suddenly had a hole in it large enough for her to get through. On the other side Lord Wander lay on the ground. She could see him breathing. He wasn't dead. Relief washed over her and she had to wipe away the tears that were forming.

Upon hearing her footsteps Wander turned over to see her. “Domi?”  
She knelt down beside him and helped him sit up. He winced as he moved. Reaching into her bottomless bag she pulled out a cloth and used it to clean the blood from his fur, starting with his chin.

He flinched when the cloth touched him.

“I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen.”

“Why did you lie about him?”

She threw the cloth into her bag and took out a fresh one. “You saw him. You saw what he can do. I thought I had escaped him. That by running to a random Galaxy he would never find me and I could make up whatever story I wanted. Create a father that I could be proud of.”

Wander sniffed.

“But why did you attack him? Were you worried that I was...?”

“No, I wasn't worried you would make the wrong choice.” He looked at her. “I was worried he wouldn't give you one.”

She smiled briefly.

“I trust you.” He took her hand holding the cloth and stared into her eyes. Domi felt her heart racing.

“Thank you.” She whispered back. They touched their foreheads together, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

“I think I understand why you did what you did. The last words Setronilion said to me where, “I should have been a better father to you. You deserved that much.” I wasn't sure what he meant by that but now I do.”

“For what it's worth, I think we turned out okay.”

Wander laughed even though it hurt to do so. “How are we going to get out of this mess?”

“I really don't know.”

It was nearly an hour later when the door reopened and a metal bird came in. “He's ready for you now.”

Wander reached for her hand. “Be careful.”

“Always am.” She winked.

And then she was gone.

* * *

Carl and Sylvia were taken deep into the keep. On their way they passed the main hall and saw Domi talking to a tall man who looked similar to her. The man looked almost like a statue, displaying no emotion while Domi looked very agitated.

Sylvia wanted nothing more than to start beating on these bird bots and go to her friend. But she would definitely die if she tried that.

When they came to a stop Carl and Sylvia looked at each other. It looked like they stopped in the middle of an empty hall. Then an opening appeared. They saw Wander and Hater having their own conversation.

“You may join Hater. But when your business is finished you must leave Maelstrom and never come back.”

Carl nodded.

They stepped in to the room.

“The old fool is dying and I'm certain I'll receive his power over his daughter. And when I do you will be the first to experience it.”

“I don't think that's going to happen.”

“And why's that?”

Carl and Sylvia jumped on Hater, pinning him to the floor. “What's the meaning of this?!”

Wander stood up, reached out with his hands and froze Hater from the neck down.

“You can't do this to me!”

“I could kill you right now and there's not a thing you can do about it. But I'm not like you. Remember this moment.”

Hater roared, struggling against the ice that kept him immobilised.

“Let's go.”

They all left the holding cell together and went straight towards the main hall. With everyone back together they might be able to stop Dominator after all.

As they ran down the long hallways Wander asked Carl something that's been bothering him since the Bot came back. “How did you reactivate?”

“When I was unconscious a memory that was hidden came to me. It showed Setronilion and a few of his technicians operating on me while you slept. They installed a backup generator and memory core.”

“Why did he do that?”

“I assume for the very reason why it was used. A contingency.”

Wander smiled to himself. Even when dead that old snake was still looking out for him. _You were a better father than you thought._

“Thank you both for rescuing me.”

“We're not out of the woods yet. Not until we find Domi.”

“You're right, Sylvia.”

As they rounded the corner to the main hall they stopped to see Domi floating in mid-air, her entire body coated in lava. Her eyes burning with hatred and her voice screaming in anger. Then everything exploded in a fiery torrent.

* * *

This was it. The day she would be free of that monster. She had everything she needed to flee. All that was left was the last piece of her plan. If she was going to be on the run she was going to need supplies and what better way to carry them than in a bag that gives you what you need?

But that was also the problem. The transporter he kept in his bedroom was easy to use when he wasn't there and she had a full bottle of Orbble Juice to get her anywhere she needed to go. But the bag was in one of Dominator's collection rooms. And everything in those rooms were wired to an alarm that would go off the second hands, other than Dominator's, touched them.

So she had to be quick and she had to pull it off, otherwise he will figure out what she had planned and will make changes to the palace to stop her from attempting escape again. He may even kill her.

This was an all or nothing moment. And she dreaded every second of it.

It was late and her father was retiring for the night. This was her best time to move. She reasoned that when the alarm inevitably went off he will awaken but will still be groggy from near sleep that he won't be able to piece things together as quickly as he normally would. That should grant her the time she needed to break into his room and use the transporter.

The palace was eerie at night. There were barely any sounds and the darkness made it feel like the walls were closing in on her. But none of that deterred Domi. The collection rooms were usually left guard-free since everything was alarmed so she had no trouble getting in.

Off to the side looking like a regular bag was the thing Domi had come for. She approached it, tensing up as she thought she might set off the alarm early. After taking a few breaths to steady herself she reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling it close to her chest.  
Nothing.

No wailing alarms. No calls to action. Everything was quiet.

_He really didn't care about this bag._ She thought to herself.

But this revelation gave her an advantage. She reached into the bag and produced a small red ball. It was heavy enough to knock over any of the other items in the room and set off the alarm.

She exited back into the hall, took aim and threw the ball with all her might. Then she ran. A few seconds later and the ball did its job and collided with one of the many objects. The ear-piercing alarm started to wail.

“Go, go, go. Faster, faster, faster.” She repeated to herself over and over. The servants arrived at the scene and began their search for the thief.

Domi ran up stairs, down more halls, up another flight until she reached Dominator's bedroom. He was gone. Her heart thumped. She was really about to pull this off.

The transporter was a short range one but it was all she needed. So long as she was off this planet she could find her way anywhere, preferably at random so there would be less of a chance that they could track her.

She programmed the machine to send her to the last location that it was used for and stepped onto the pad. As the green energy field surrounded her Lord Dominator stormed into the room  
.  
Domi raised her middle finger at him before she disappeared from him forever.

The planet she arrived at was in ruins. Holes covered the surface, emanating no light. The ground was dry and covered in ash and all tree life was dead and rotting. Dominator had destroyed this place in another move for his Empire.

Domi didn't want to stay on the planet any longer than she needed to. She took out her Orbble Juice, wrapped herself in a bubble and took off towards the stars and a new life. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

“So what is your answer?” Lord Dominator pulled himself out of his sarcophagus.

“I still haven't decided.”

“You disappoint me. Let me see if I can accelerate your decision making. Commander Peepers?”

The little eyeball appeared in the middle of the room as a hologram. “Yes, Lord Dominator?”

“You may begin the assault.”

“What? Where?” Domi felt panic rising in her.

“As you wish, sir. Begin the invasion! Leave no survivors!”

“What are you doing?” As if to answer her question the hologram switched focus from Peepers to show a planet all too familiar to her. Meadar. “Leave them alone! They are innocent!”

“This could end soon if you take my power.”

Domi refused to look at him and kept her eyes on the hologram. She watched as the people she helped were being chased and shot down. Their homes burned away to ruins. The forests set ablaze. She saw the wolcat that she had befriended fleeing the fires. She hoped he was safe.

“Time is running out. They will all be dead soon.” He activated the sound that was being recorded. The sounds of screams and fire filled her ears. Her eyes burned with tears and anger. She could feel that rage she tried to control exploding inside her like a volcano that had slept for too long.

Domi rose up into the air. Her body had become fire.

“Yes! Now step into the sarcophagus and you will have my power! You will rule the Universe as I intended.”

Domi screamed at him, shooting him with a blast of intense heat. Dominator stumbled backwards, unprepared for the sudden attack. The flames tore at his flesh and clothes, leaving him squirming on the floor. But Domi didn't relent.

“Domi! Don't!” Wander cried out to her. “This isn't you!”

“He's killed so many Wander! He's killing our friends! It's what he deserves.”

Wander stepped closer to her, feeling the heat from her flames. “He deserves worse, I know that. But this is not who you are.”

“But I'm a liar remember? What if you don't know me at all?”

He was almost in front of her. “I know you.”

“I.. I can't...”

“Domi, concentrate on me!”

She looked down at him and saw his beautiful face. The flames around her weakened and she lowered back down to the stone floor. Her body shimmered with heat. But Wander came to her any way, and held her in a tight embrace. The heat had finally gone.

“Wander?” She touched his face. And they kissed. He put a hand behind her head while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Nothing else existed in that moment. Their worries and their pain felt like it had happened to them in another life. All that mattered to them was each other. They didn't want this moment to end.

But it did.

Reality came back when they parted their lips. But they were still under the spell of the moment and were both giddy with excitement.

Sylvia on the other hand was stunned into silence while Carl blurted out, “I knew it!”

* * *

Hater broke free of the ice. When it had melted to a weaker state he used what strength he had to break it apart. Chunks of frozen water spread out all over the cell. His clothes were wet but he didn't seem to care. He was angry. Wander had humiliated him and he was going to make him pay for that.

He could hear voice coming from the main hall. It sounded like an argument was going on. Then things went quiet. What was going on in there?

What he saw surprised him. In the middle of the hall was Wander and Dominique, kissing. With Sylvia and Carl looking on. But what took his attention was Lord Dominator on the floor near the empty sarcophagus.

This was it. His chance had finally come.

While Wander and the others were distracted he snuck past them. They were busy talking amongst themselves to notice him getting closer to the sarcophagus.

As he walked by Dominator he heard his weakened voice calling for him. “Help me into the sarcophagus.”

Hater grinned at him. “No, I don't think I will.”

“Good.” He said cryptically.

Hater wanted to ask him what he meant but he didn't want to risk wasting any more time and so he climbed into the open sarcophagus, letting the tubes with needles enter his bones. The doors closed and the fools still weren't aware what was going on.

There was a lot of pain at first. Sharp pulses of electricity shot through his body. He could feel the lightning spreading out from his spine and wrapping around his fingertips. It was uncontrollable. He fought against it, trying to switch it off but the energy kept building. A massive surge ripped through him, enveloping his body and charging his new power to dangerous levels.

The sarcophagus couldn't take it any more. Cracks started to from as the energy put pressure on it. The doors blew off and Hater could see their dumb, confused faces. Except Dominique, she looked very worried. She knew what was coming.

When the energy reached a critical level the sarcophagus got vaporised. The green lightning tore it down to its atoms leaving behind a wisp of smoke where it used to be. All that remained was Hater.

“Hater, what did you do?” Wander asked.

Flashes of green electricity appeared around Hater's eyes. “You can call me _Lord_ Hater now.” He aimed his hands at them and unleashed his new devastating power. Dominique and Wander writhed as the green lightning wrapped around them, sending stabs of pain all over their bodies.

Carl and Sylvia remained motionless.

“I am the one you should fear now! This Galaxy will belong to Lord Hater! Worlds will fall under my power and everyone will know true terror.” He looked down at them. “And I think I'll start with you two.”

End of Part Eight


End file.
